Healing Powers of Love
by Kotori Miu
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was injured after a mission, much to Tsuna's horror. The young mafia boss decides to take care of the brooding Skylark till he's healed, but will unrealized feelings surface within that time? Will both of their hearts be healed as well as Hibari's body?
1. The Beginning

Tsuna paced back and forth through the halls of the mansion, mumbling incoherently to himself.

His feet began to sting after ambulating for a multitude of hours; he looked over to the welcoming chair at the end of the corridor and decided it would be best to sit instead of walking a mile worth of steps in the halls of the Vongola mansion. He ran a hand through his soft, chestnut locks as he sat in the comfortable chair, letting out a restive sigh.

The young boss looked out the window; a sensuous view of Italy greeted him, but the comeliness of the scenery contrasted his lament heart.

He felt a presence in the room and his heart leapt at the final confirmation of his fears.

"Hayato," he slowly turned to his staunch Storm Guardian,

"How bad is it? I had heard one of our squads were caught in a fire, but who's injured?" He didn't try to hide his worriment as he rose from the chair and came closer to his right hand man; confronting the answer head on.

"Judaime," The silverette gave a weak attempt at a reassuring smile as he began his report,

"The Alcamo group we had under investigation for kidnapping children were tipped off before CEDEF could infiltrate their base. The children were still inside and Hibari lead the rescue squad." Tsuna's heart dropped as he heard his Cloud Guardian's name and saw Hayato's doleful look.

"There was an explosion in the enemy base, Hibari and his unit got all the children out, but..." There was a pause, but Hayato collected himself quickly and finished the report,

"Hibari Kyoya was caught in the explosion and is in the Intensive Care Unit within the base."

The male barely finished his sentence before the Vongola Boss flashed passed him with such celerity that Hayato was slightly startled when he blinked and Tsuna no longer stood before him.

The Right Hand Man gave a tenuous sigh as he turned and saw the receding figure heading towards the other end of the mansion.

He ran his fingers through his lustrous hair; he knew this would be hard for his boss because of Tsuna's nepotism towards the pervicacious guardian, but the look of complete dismay on that usually benign face tore him apart. 

Tsuna made it to the medical ward in record time,

"Where is Hibari Kyoya?" His stentorian voice echoed with desperation, making the few Sun users in the room freeze and stare at him.

A nurse timidly came forward and apprised him of the room he was looking for. He gave her a distrait, half-mumble of a 'Thank you' as he slowly made his way to the desired room.

He softly opened the door with an audible click and closed it behind himself, not looking at the bed; his heart wasn't prepared yet, even though he rushed all the way over to see him.

Tsuna took a deep breath and pushed down the feeling of trepidation at what he may see and turned towards the awaiting bed.

The semi-recumbent form abed was motionless except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. The cadence of the heart monitor beat to Kyoya's unfaltering pulse and the oxygen mask fogged with his breath.

Tsuna moved in a daze towards the sleeping patient, reaching the bed, he could see the full extent of Kyoya's injuries; his legs were charred to the knees and the leathery skin was sickening to look at. His legs were swollen profusely and some skin was torn away in places to show incarnadine, rotund muscles.

Tsuna could feel his stomach lurch at the grotesque smell of the scorched flesh. He put a hand to his mouth as his eyes loomed over the strapping body cautiously for more injuries. There was a lurid red on the side of his temple, a gash that was now bandaged, but the blood was still plainly evident underneath.

There were scratches gracing his body and bruises had started to form from his impact with the ground after the explosion propelled him forward. Tsuna's eyes finally set firmly on to Kyoya's face. A set grimace of pain was etched deeply into his features, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Tsuna could feel tears build up behind his eyes, but he willed them not to fall, for if they fell he feared he wouldn't be able to stop crying for days.

He reached down and grabbed hold of the un-scalded hand as his legs buckled; he knelt by the bed and trembled slightly.

He brought the clasped hand forward and pressed it to his forehead as he shakily spoke,

"K-Kyoya?" He could feel the unwanted tears begin to overflow when he heard a susurrant voice,

"Stop your whimpering or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya groaned and placed his free hand on his forehead and winced slightly when his fingers touched the bandaged gash.

"Tsunayoshi" he pulled off the oxygen mask and rolled his head towards the kneeling boy as he quietly called his name.

Tsuna let his tears flow freely as he found the strength to stand,

"Kyoya, I-Is it okay for you to be awake? Are you okay?" He looked to him with intense worry as he rose, parting their hands,

"I'll call Ryo-Nii." Tsuna quickly went to the door and opened it slightly to speak his exigent need for a doctor. 

Kyoya looked down at the hand Tsuna had been holding so tightly and gripped it into a fist. He glanced at the boy's turned back as he attempted to sit up. An immense pain shot through him from his pectus, in which he attempted to stifled a verbal outcry, but this still called Tsuna's attention to him,

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving so quickly. You're hurt very badly." Tsuna rushed back over to the bed as he gently pushed the injured skylark back into a laying position.

"I'm fine, Tsunayoshi." He cursed himself as he let out an audible grunt of pain.

"You're not fine. You've never been badly hurt before, so just wait till the doctor comes, please?" Tsuna pleaded with the remaining tears in his eyes in which Kyoya just scoffed and looked out the window indignantly.

There was a hollow rap at the door and Tsuna gave his permission to enter.

"Tsuna, Kyoya." Ryohei stepped through the door and gave them a smile.

"Ryo-Nii, Kyoya just woke up. He'll be fine, right?" Tsuna looked to his Sun Guardian for reassurement. Ryohei flipped open his notepad as he spoke,

"He has third degree burns on forty percent of his body, a couple of broken ribs, and a head wound, but other than that he's fine.", he looked up from his chart and smiled to both of the boys, "My Sun Flames will heal him in about a week's time." Tsuna fell into the visiting chair and put the back of his hands to his eyes,

"Just a week? I thought it would be a lot longer."

Kyoya ignored Tsuna's jubilant comment as he frowned deeply in displeasure,

"I'm not staying here for a week." He folded his arms in finality as he glared at his fellow Guardian.

Ryohei stepped closer to the bed as the air around him changed,

"You need rest and treatment. You can't even walk with those burns on your legs." He gestured to his tarnished limbs for emphasis, but despite his dominant demeanor the head doctor began to sweat slightly at the zealous glare he received. The glare was then directed at his own gesticulated appendage. Kyoya's glower fell away and a twisted expression replaced it as he spoke quietly,

"I can't feel my legs." Tsuna shivered as he felt the solace drain from his face and consternation ensue,

"C-Can't feel your legs?" He turned to Ryohei, but the head doctor already began to speak in a tranquil voice,

"This is typical in third degree burn victims. The nerves in your legs were damaged, so they became numb. You'll feel them again within the forth treatment of Sun Flames." Kyoya nodded reservedly but his countenance was set and inscrutable- giving little away to his feelings on the situation. Tsuna looked to him perturbed as he watched his stolid features change to a grimace as he shifted to a more comfortable position. 

A warm hand on his shoulder called his attention back to Ryohei,

"Tsuna, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you look after Kyoya? We're short staffed right now since we're taking care of all the children from the Alcamo base as well." Tsuna looked to him in surprise,

"M-Me?" He was flabbergasted at the idea, but when he saw the pleading look on Ryohei's face and Kyoya's pained grimace he couldn't refuse,

"Un, sure. I can look after him." He timidly nodded to the pugilist turned doctor as he glanced to the slightly brooding patient.

Ryohei began to thank Tsuna as his pager went off with a distinct tone, he checked it as he spoke, "I need to go. I'll leave him to you then, Tsuna." He shot him a smile as he departed from the room.

The small room rang with silence after the door squeaked close.

Tsuna turned to Kyoya to find he was looking out the window with his arms folded and a disgruntled looked graced his stern features.

"Kyoya, it'll be okay. This is for your health, I know you're not used to staying in bed all day, especially for a week, but I'll take care of you."

The Skylark turned to the young boss with narrowed eyes,

"Fine, Herbivore, but if you're going to do this then you have to do it right. Be here tomorrow morning, exactly at six."

Kyoya's sudden peremptory attitude put Tsuna at ease as he gave a puerile smile to the martinet,

"Un, I can do that."

Kyoya stared at the excited boss and let out an inaudible sigh, _'This is going to be troublesome_.'


	2. Day One

The sweet aroma of chestnuts greeted Tsuna's nostrils as he poured the exquisite tea the mansion had in stock for important meetings into the cup. He smiled to himself as he gathered the floral china platter and brought it to the seat next to the hospital bed, sipping the sapid drink from the delicate glass as he watched Kyoya's unmoving figure.

His skin tone had more colour in it then the day before, which made Tsuna relieved, though he seemed more flushed than normal. Tsuna set his tea on the side table, leaning in closer to inspect the patient's features. His heavily pink cheeks and laxed brow mesmerized Tsuna for a moment- it almost looked like he was blushing. The sight made his heart clench and he couldn't help but try to force down a smile. Nobody else has probably seen the stern ex-dictator of Nami Middle blush without living, although this was a tad different.

He silently snickered to himself as a hand grasped his forearm. Tsuna jumped, fear enveloping him as he saw a vision of being bitten to death for thinking such thoughts. However, when he peered nervously at the hand and its owner he was surprised to see Kyoya with a slightly slacked jaw and almost dazed eyes breathing heavily up at him.

"Tsunayoshi." The name slipped from his lips in an almost hoarse whisper.

Tsuna suddenly felt nervous under those eyes,

"Y-You're awake! It's already 9 o'clock, but you're injured, so you should get as much sleep as you can get." Tsuna gave a strained laugh as he looked anywhere that wasn't the Cloud Guardian at the moment. An indifferent voice forced his eyes back,  
"Tea." Kyoya had his dull eyes on Tsuna's cup next to the bed.

"Ah, yes! I thought you'd want some." The boy attempted to move, but realized Kyoya's slightly damp hand still clutched his arm, looking to him for a moment as Kyoya did the same. The raven haired man narrowed his eyes in confusion, taking a moment longer till he let his grip go. Tsuna backed away with a small laugh as he distractedly went to the pot of tea on the long table near the door, his mind unfocused slightly.

The smaller boy gathered himself as he hummed, grabbing another cup and starting to pour the tea,

"H-How do you feel today?" He threw the question over his shoulder in an attempt to start any form of conversation. He couldn't handle the silence for some reason.

Kyoya didn't answer but his body gave a noticeable shiver as Tsuna turned, cup in hand.  
"Are you feeling sick at all?"

A shaking hand came up to cradle the side of his bandaged head before he doubled over, his other hand wrapped around his torso as he shut his eyes, shivering. Tsuna felt his grasp on the cup slip at the sight; the glass shattering on the tile and contents spilling everywhere, but he could care less as he ran to the bed.

Kyoya's heart monitor began to beat radically, his breathing quickened, and he began to shiver uncontrollably.  
"Kyoya?" Tsuna touched his shuddering body in a panic and found it to be radiating a fierce heat. He moved without hesitance as he headed for the door,

"I'll get Ryo-Nii!" With that laconic sentence he opened the door, but a voluptuous nurse and Ryohei strode through it before he could make any movements.

The doctor immediately went to his patient and checked his vital signs and cursed to himself as he began to dig through a drawer.  
"BP is 90/50 and dropping." Tsuna looked at the monitor, not understanding what any of the numbers meant.

"What's happening? What's wrong with him?" He went closer to the doctor as he practically screeched his questions.  
The sudden paroxysm made Ryohei look to the nurse next to him,  
"Rena, can you take him out of the room?" She nodded and quickly came to where Tsuna stood. "No, I'm not leaving. What's happening?" His eyes were glued to the shaking, hyperventilating Cloud Guardian as he refused to leave.

Kyoya managed to turn to Tsuna and haffle out a brusquely command,  
"Go." Tsuna stared at him disbelievingly as he was hauled slowly out of the room by the nurse. He saw Ryohei pull out a long syringe out of the drawer and a shout of,  
"He's in hypotensive shock, I'm giving him norepinephrine...", before the door was closed; cutting off Ryohei's words and his view of the vicissitude scene and the sight of Kyoya.

Tsuna sat outside of the hospital room with his head in his hands; fingers clenched around his soft hair in apprehension. He could faintly hear his name being called, he looked up from his pre-cogitating to see Rena, the nurse,

"You can come in now." Her delicate tone did little to soothe him as he rose and trudged to the door.

Ryohei was writing in his chart as they entered,  
"Tsuna", he put the chart under his arm as he looked apologetically at his boss,  
"I'm sorry I forced you out, but I-", Tsuna interjected,  
"It's fine. I understand." He spoke with such equanimity that he seemed un-emotional as he looked to the stationary, sleeping form on the bed.

Ryohei felt disconcerted about Tsuna's sudden demeanor, but decided to give his report,  
"We ran a blood culture and found he has sepsis. This is a systemic inflammatory response syndrome, meaning his burns are infected. This can be a life-threatening infection because it travels through one's bloodstream and affects the whole body. Septic shock is rapidly progressing, so it can cause altered mental status, hypotension, hypoxia, organ failure..."

Tsuna felt his colour drain at Ryohei's words. Life-threatening? Kyoya could die? The young boss clutched the bar at the end of Kyoya's bed and lowered his head, concealing his face.

Ryohei trailed off, realizing that none of what he was saying was really registering with the boss and nor should it; it's just making him more worried.

He moved closer to Tsuna as he spoke,  
"Steroids or Antibiotics are typically the way to stave off sepsis as well as crystalloid fluid administration and adequate oxygen administration. So I started him on a dose of Broad-Spectrum Antibiotics for now and gave him treatment for his low blood pressure. The antibiotics will also help his fever, which is dangerously high; 100.4°F. I've put some ice packs under his arms to help cool him down as well." He adjusted one of the ice packs that had slipped off the heated body almost as emphasis,  
"This treatment will only last for five days, which coincides with his healing time perfectly. We caught it at a good time, Tsuna, so his life shouldn't be in danger. The symptoms he will face, however, are things such as nausea, vomiting, high fever, chills with alternating body temperatures, decrease urination, and rapid pulse and breathing."

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding and slight relief, but he didn't risk raising his head for the doctor to see quite yet.  
"I gave him his treatment of Sun Flames for the day right before he fell asleep. There's not much we can do for him till tomorrow, so why don't you get some rest?" Tsuna shook his head weakly, but his eyes shone with compassion,

"I want to stay with him for a little while longer, if that's alright with you." Ryohei nodded,  
"It's fine. I'm judging he won't wake up until well into tomorrow, so you're presence won't disturb him." He headed to the door, the nurse nodded her head to Ryohei in good night as she was the first to leave, but before he left as well he turned and spoke to Tsuna in a concerned manner,  
"I don't want you wrecking your body, so don't stay up too late, okay? I know you're worried and today's events probably didn't make it better, but you can't help him if your body is ruined from the stress." Tsuna waved off the practitioner's words and gave a tense smile,  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry; I'll go to bed soon." Ryohei gave an incredulous look, but closed the door silently in acceptance.

Tsuna stared at the semi-recumbent guardian from his spot in the room. He noted that after the treatment of Sun Flames Kyoya's burns did look remarkably better; some of the torn skin began to mend and the swelling has gone down slightly.

He felt his heart throb at the sight of the charred appendage and the solemn features. Tsuna's never seen his sleeping face before the accident and it's strangely refreshing and comforting to him now, considering the circumstances. Kyoya's brows weren't knitted in a bilious scowl or his mouth set in a firm line; his eyes were soft and slightly moving under his lids as he dreamed and his pink lips were slightly agape.

Tsuna felt himself move towards the bed unconsciously. His thoughts and feelings have been in a state of disarray since Kyoya told him to leave; he felt like he wasn't needed. That his presence was a nuisance and that Kyoya didn't want him. Tsuna had felt a sense of loss in that moment, and when he didn't know what was happening to his important family member he felt frustrated; he wanted to cry. His anxieties were choking him and he just wished for them to disappear; for these disconcerting feelings to go away.

He gently put his hand atop Kyoya's forehead; he was burning hot and the heat radiating off of his skin made Tsuna's palm sweat slightly. He slowly moved his hand up and into the quiescent teen's raven locks, stroking it carefully and with such care Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He never experienced this type of closeness with his unsociable Guardian before. His smile was short lived as his heart clenched together once more, the feeling of uselessness enveloping inside him once again as he withdrew his hand from the comely locks. He let out a guttural sigh as he placed his head on the side of the bed, his eyes growing as heavy as his heart.  
"I'll be here the whole time, so rely on me." His words began to slur as he made his promise and let his eyes slip into sleep.

AN: I am not a nursing major so I may have some medical facts wrong, but it's for the sake of the story, so please bear with me. I'm always open for comments. Thank you for your support!


End file.
